This invention relates to an exercise unit. More particularly, the invention relates to an exercise unit which includes a minimal number of parts and which is light in weight and compact and which is efficient in exercising the user""s muscles.
Exercise units are now proliferating in view of the public""s interest in providing sound and healthy bodies and in enhancing visual appearances. As the exercise units proliferate, they become increasingly heavy and complex. They also become increasingly expensive and immobile. Because of these factors, there is a tendency for the public to become increasingly wary of the claims made by the marketers of the exercise units concerning the benefits and advantages of such exercise units.
This invention provides an exercise unit which is light in weight and compact. It is also highly mobile so that it can be conveniently packed in a suitcase by a business person while such business person is travelling. It includes a minimal number of parts and is inexpensive. It is primarily used to exercise the muscles in the lower part of the user""s body. Even though it is light, compact, mobile and relatively simple in construction and operation, it still operates efficiently in exercising the user""s muscles.
In one embodiment of the invention, a foot rest made from a suitable material such as a polyolefin may have a tear drop configuration defined by a progressively increasing width or may have a cylindrical shape in cross section. An aperture is provided through the foot rest and a hollow rod is extended through the aperture.
In one embodiment, a stretchable member made from a suitable material such as a latex extends through the hollow rod in a closed loop. The user disposes the stretchable member around his thighs and feet and then reclines on a floor with the user""s back on the floor. The user then rests his feet on the floor against the foot rest while reclining with his back on the floor. The user then alternately arches the user""s back upwardly to stretch the stretchable member and collapses the user""s back against the floor to release such stretching.
In another embodiment, a belt in the form of a first closed loop is attached to the opposite ends of a stretchable member to define with the rod and the stretchable member a second closed loop larger than the first closed loop. The belt may envelope the user""s waist. The stretchable member extends between the user""s waist and the bottom of the user""s feet. The user disposes both feet on the foot rest and alternately rises to a substantially upright position from a crouching portion to stretch the stretchable member and then bends the user""s knees to relieve any stretching of the stretchable member.